


Breakdown

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tiny bit of disturbing case info, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, maybe come play if you squint at it, some anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Danny always knows when Steve is starting to fray at the edges, starting to fall apart in that catastrophic way that he does sometimes, and so he starts to address it as soon as he can.The new phase, one Danny has yet to name because it’s so new it’s practically out-of-the-packet fresh, begins on a Thursday afternoon.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit of disturbing case info involving a child. See the notes at the end if you would like to be prepared. It is, after all, what tips Steve over the edge.

Danny always knows when Steve is starting to fray at the edges, starting to fall apart in that catastrophic way that he does sometimes, and so he starts to address it as soon as he can.

It will start with small touches: a reassurance that says, “I’m here. It’s okay. I love you.” Steve will be agitated at the table, hating all the time _wasted_ gathering intelligence in front of a screen when he wants—no _needs_ —to be out and shooting at something. Danny will slide closer, rest a hand on Steve’s shoulder or press their arms together, and Steve will just stop. Danny will feel the steadying breath and move away again knowing that, for the moment, Steve is back in control.

And that will work for a short while. Days, sometimes a week, and Danny will be able to keep Steve reined in and calmer. But it doesn’t work forever. Soon, Steve will start coming in to work with shadowed eyes and a grey complexion, and Danny will know that the nightmares have started again. Steve has never told him what he sees, but Danny has a good imagination and enough real-life information to extrapolate the misery, bloodshed, violence and death that must haunt Steve’s nights.

So Danny will start turning up after work, Longboards in hand and a deck of cards, or an old movie on DVD, and they will just _be_. Steve will cook, they’ll drink and laugh, and Danny will press his arm along the length of Steve’s for the hours it takes to watch the movie until Steve is loose-limbed and truly tired. Then Danny will curl up on the sofa and drift away to the sounds of Steve’s gentle snoring.

And if they wake up limbs entwined and sleep warm on almost every occasion, then no-one needs to know and they don’t need to discuss it.

That will last a good while longer, even if Danny’s back starts to scream at him and he begins to run out of movie ideas. But the days will pass better, with Steve calmer and less tired until things seem to stabilise and they slip back into their pre-breakdown routine and Danny gets a few solid weeks in his own bed before they start the whole routine all over again.

The new phase, one Danny has yet to name because it’s so new it’s practically out-of-the-packet fresh, begins on a Thursday afternoon. Danny’s been out of town, but he’s received a few worried text messages from Kono and one memorable one from Chin. Steve isn’t doing well. His plane lands and he’s flashing his badge to be able to disembark first (something he would never normally do because he hates those cops who think the badge makes them more important than everyone else), and his phone is pressed to his ear before he even hits baggage claim.

“Danny! Thank god.” Kono’s voice is strained and anxious on a whole new level.

“Tell me.”

“It started with this case. A missing kid: Sam, nine. Blonde, blue-eyed, little league player. Disappeared from his yard on Tuesday. We tried everything but got nowhere. Then we got a call from Duke. HPD found a body out in Waimea. But he didn’t really warn us, you know?” Kono’s voice drifts off into a wracked sob. Danny takes a breath and waits, because Kono is a bad-ass but she’s also human. Danny also thinks he doesn’t want to hear it or to know, because if it’s broken her then it will likely decimate him. “We drove out there and when we pull up there are six cordoned off areas. And Steve immediately just goes all tense. He was looking around for something—you, maybe? Anyway, Duke explains that it’s not six bodies, which was my go-to, but is just one body. In six pieces. Staked through and into the ground. Danny, I can’t even—” She’s gone again, and Danny is motionless in baggage claim, fingers pressed into the sockets of his eyes as he tries to stop imagining what she is describing. 

“Tell me you found the bastard,” he says slowly, when he thinks he’s got some control back.

“Danny, it was his older brother. Just sixteen. When he confessed I thought Steve was going to kill him. Took Lou and Chin to drag him out of rendition. But no-one’s seen him since. I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, but he’s not there. Chin can’t trace his phone. Lou’s trying to keep us all calm, but he doesn’t know Steve as well as we do.”

“I’ll get him.” Danny hangs up abruptly, scoops his bag up from where it’s making its third loop around the carousel and darts out into the Hawaiian sunshine. Days like today should be cold and wet, he thinks morosely. A child lost his life—there shouldn’t still be happiness in the world.

The cab ride back to his house is quicker than expected but too slow all at the same time, and he is in and out again in seconds, sliding behind the wheel of the Camaro and gunning the engine.

It takes him a couple of hours, but he finds Steve where he knew he would. Crouching under an overhang, back pressing against the petroglyphs, Steve stares unseeingly out over the terrain. He looks awful, the worst Danny has ever known, with scabbed up knuckles to add to the pallor and shadows.

“Hey,” he says softly, sliding in next to Steve and pressing the lengths of their arms together. Steve’s skin is cold, clammy, and Danny knows he’s got to work fast before shock knocks Steve out and he can’t get him back down off this mountain. Steve flinches when their skin makes contact, but he doesn’t move away. “What are you doing up here?” Danny asks, as though he doesn’t know. As though he can’t guess. When Steve needs to run away, he comes here. He feels happy here, usually, but it’s clearly not had the effect he was looking for. Steve shudders in a breath and blinks wildly for a few seconds.

“Sometimes I wonder if coming home was the right thing,” he says eventually, by way of avoiding the issue or through genuine confusion Danny isn’t yet sure. But he’s going to roll with it, for now at least.

“Why wouldn’t it be, babe?”

“Everything ends, you know? My mom, my dad, Cath, you, it all ends and goes away.”

Danny is startled to be included in that list and it takes him a second to pull himself together. “I haven’t ended, Steve, I’m right here.”

“You always go away again,” Steve shrugs. “Just when things have got better. You go away. And I don’t know how to tell you not to.” Steve turns and looks at Danny, and Danny swallows nervously at the agony he sees in Steve’s eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to,” he says quietly. “You like your own space, you’ve said it all along. I didn’t want to get in your way when you didn’t need me anymore.”

“I always need you, Danny. But I think that’s why I have to go.”

Honestly? Danny’s getting whiplash from this conversation. He needs to get them home, get some food in Steve and some sleep for them both, so they can talk logically and rationally about what’s crushing Steve, but he’s beginning to realise that up here, on this hillside in the middle of O’ahu’s wilderness, might just have to do.

“Why do you need to go?”

“Never needed it before,” Steve says hollowly, his gaze drifting back to the horizon. “Never needed someone else to hold me together. I could always do it myself, even after Freddie, but not anymore. It’s not right. I’m stronger than that.”

Danny wants to argue with literally everything Steve has said, but needs to start small.

“You are strong, babe, but human at the same time. You’re human. We all break eventually. And I need you too. You hold me together as well. After Matt, after Colombia, that was all you.”

“I’m stronger than that. The Navy made me stronger.”

“Steve, the Navy didn’t make you anything except repressed and emotionally scarred, and disciplined enough to believe everything they said. I know you, and I know how important your career there was, but it left you with some stuff to deal with. And you aren’t dealing.”

Steve turns back to Danny and he looks hurt, like Danny’s critique of the Navy is a step too far. Danny works to keep his expression neutral, calm not angry, and slowly Steve’s expression changes.

“I miss Grace,” he says eventually, and Danny realises the Navy avenue of discussion has been closed off.

“Me too. She’s always so busy. But she’s coming to me this weekend, bringing Charlie, you want I can bring them to your house instead?”

“Not like this,” Steve sighs and his head drops between his knees. It takes Danny way too long to realise that Steve McGarrett is crying.

Danny doesn’t hesitate to pull Steve into him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and back and drawing him as close as he can. For a few brief moments, they stay in the awkward half folded position, until Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s waist and buries his face in Danny’s neck.

The sun is beginning to set when Steve finally rises from Danny’s shoulder and wipes at his eyes. He seems better, somehow, and the catharsis seems to have done him some good for a while. Danny looks up and cups Steve’s face with his palm.

“Can we go home now?” he asks softly, and Steve smiles a little.

“Yeah. Can you drop me off? I hiked out here.” Jesus! That’s a stupidly long way, so he must be exhausted, and Danny has no intention of letting Steve out of his sight.

“I meant together, babe. I’m coming home with you, okay?” Danny sees something like a flash of hope in Steve’s face before it settles back into stoicism again.

“Always,” Steve says quietly. Danny stands, dusts off his ass, and then holds out a hand to help Steve up. Danny twists their fingers together and sets a gentle pace downwards, Steve limping and sore from his hike and his collapse.

All in all, it takes almost two hours to get back to the car, where Danny helps Steve into the passenger seat. He’s asleep before Danny has even started the engine, and Danny takes the long route home (calling in for take out on the way) to let Steve sleep as long as he can. When he pulls up outside Steve’s house—and the ghosts of Steve’s family still linger here, don’t they?—he turns the key and the rumble of the Camaro drifts away into coastal calm. Steve doesn’t stir, and Danny reaches up to stroke his hand along Steve’s face, warm skin and days-old stubble contrasting beneath his palm.

“Steve?” he asks softly. “Steve, we’re home.” It takes a few more moments, but Steve slowly comes around enough to get out of the car and unlock his front door.

Danny heads into the kitchen and puts their take-out on plates, shoots a few quick messages off to the rest of the team to let them know he has Steve, and then carries the food and some juice out onto the lanai. He finds Steve staring outwards again, as though afraid of what he might find if he turns that gaze inwards for a few moments, and Danny sighs wearily. Steve is so strong, too strong, and even in the middle of emotional collapse he can compartmentalise his emotions. Steve is going to be the end of himself if this carries on.

Danny pushes the food in front of his partner, and Steve eats mechanically. It’s a mission, a task he has to achieve, and there is no enjoyment in the experience. Danny, meanwhile, groans at the burst of spices, licks his lips to clean them of sauce, and enjoys the coolness of the juice he washes it down with. He goes over the top, until finally Steve cracks a smile at the performance.

“You okay there, Danno?” he asks, and Danny beams back at him.

“Just enjoying my dinner like a real person, that’s all,” he shoots back with a raised eyebrow. Steve’s smile falters for a moment, and then he swallows back several mouthfuls of juice with an exaggerated _ah_ that sends them both into gales of laughter.

Steve isn’t back yet. He isn’t safe yet. But Danny knows he can pull him back again now, back from whatever this new phase of collapse is. Danny clears up from dinner and he drags Steve down to the ocean to wash their tired feet and cool their calves. Steve’s shoulders sag a little more, released tension oozing out of him, and Danny begins to feel the fatigue of the last few days catching up with him.

“I want to swim,” Steve says into the darkness and Danny smiles. After who-knows-how-many-mile hike and at least twelve hours hunched on a hillside, and the man still wants to swim.

“How are you not too tired?” Danny asks with a grin.

“It’ll stretch out all the muscles; make me feel better. Can I?” Steve asks, and Danny’s heart swells at the idea that Steve is allowing himself to be taken care of.

“Sure. But not too long, okay? You need to sleep.”

Danny expects Steve to dash back to the house to change. Instead, Steve strips himself naked and wades out to the edge of the shelf of land beneath the ocean, before diving into the deeper waters. Danny finds his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Steve’s pale backside disappearing into the depths.

“Well, fuck,” he gasps. He feels his cock stirring in his shorts, even though he knows that’s not what Steve wants from him. They’ve had years to figure this out, and Danny knows that if Steve wanted more than friendship, they’d be there already. Danny takes a few moments to indulge himself in the dream though, that Steve might want him back and that they could be a true partnership in all senses of the word.

He fights himself back under control and checks the time. It’s almost 9pm, but Rachel will still be awake. He hits the call button and waits to hear her clipped tones.

“Danny? What’s wrong?” she asks when she answers, and she sounds breathless with worry. Weird?

“Nothing, Rach. Why’d you ask?”

“Steve called yesterday. Wanted to know if Grace and Charlie were okay, if they were safe. It wasn’t normal, he sounded wrong, but when I asked him if he was okay he just hung up. I tried calling him back but he never answered. When I told Kono she seemed to get worried too. Is everything okay?” Her words are a wave of anguished concern and Danny’s heart breaks a little that Steve’s pain has touched so many this time around.

“Yes. Everything’s okay. Steve’s having a tough time.”

“Like you did, after that serial case back in 2008?””

“Worse, I think,” he replies, shuddering at the emotional memories of that awful case. “I’m going to stay here with him for a few days. He wants to see Grace but doesn’t want her seeing him when he’s a mess. I was going to ask to postpone our weekend, see if I could take them next weekend instead?”

Danny hears Rachel’s intake of breath and he knows what she’s thinking—Danny has never given up time with his kids for anyone else before. Danny knows how big of a thing this is for them both, but right now Steve needs him the most.

“If you’re sure? Of course I don’t mind. I’ll tell them Steve is sick and that you’re looking after him. But Danny, if you change your mind, you let me know and I’ll bring them straight over.”

Danny thanks her and they end their call.

It’s another few minutes and Danny realises he has become almost hypnotised watching Steve’s form slicing through the water parallel to the beach. He has a moment of indecision then, before making his choice. He strips off his clothes, save for his briefs, and wades out towards where Steve is swimming. There must be something about the night, or about the mess they’ve found themselves in, but Danny is drawn inexorably towards where Steve is. Eventually, he draws alongside and attempts to keep pace with Steve’s strokes. When it’s clear he can’t, Steve slows and allows himself to match Danny instead. And then they swim, together but not—which is almost entirely the story of their partnership—until Danny’s shoulders begin to tire.

He flips over and rests on his back, floating on the surface and starting up towards the star-studded sky. He feels Steve come alongside him, treading water and studying his face.

“Danno? You don’t swim?”

Danny huffs a laugh at the confusion. “I do swim, but I don’t feel safe, not usually anyway. I felt safe tonight, I guess.” It’s a confession of sorts, but not one he’s willing to address in any more detail and Steve seems to feel similarly. Pushing himself onto his back to match Danny, Steve closes his eyes and allows himself to be rocked gently by the ocean swell. Danny, meanwhile, studiously looks upwards and tries his best not to look at Steve’s floating nakedness.

Eventually, Danny’s skin begins to chill and he rolls his head in the water to catch Steve’s gaze. Steve has been watching him for a while, and Danny has been ignoring it, letting him take whatever he needs from the action. It’s odd, but when he turns to look back Steve flushes, his skin obviously darkening even in the dimness of the moonlight. Danny ignores it. He’s doing that a lot tonight.

“I think it’s time to head in, don’t you?” he asks. Steve rolls his whole body in the water and begins pulling himself back to shore and Danny just grins and follows. Steve reaches the shelf of land first, and stands up gracefully, his ass swaying away from Danny towards the house. Danny sucks in another breath to try and regain some control, before hauling himself up out of the water. His cock is a little heavier, but he’s hoping the darkness will hide his slightly chubbed up semi-erection.

Steve keeps striding towards the house, and tugs two towels from the lanai when he gets there. As he turns to hand one to Danny, he hurries to cover himself a little, but isn’t quick enough for Danny to miss that Steve is turned on as well. The water? The relaxation? Danny daren’t hope that it’s because of him. Instead, he dries off his chest and his hair and wraps the towel around his waist. If he can get Steve to bed, he can hide himself in the shower and maybe ease some of his tension in order to sleep himself. Steve is watching him again, and Danny studiously ignores it in favour of making sure Steve is starting to pull himself back together.

“I was wrong, earlier,” Steve says quietly, catching Danny’s wrist in one of his own, larger hands.

“Wrong?” Danny asks, breath once more trapped in his throat.

“You don’t go away. You’re always here.”

Danny glances up and Steve’s face is open and hurting, his eyes dark shadows, his jaw tense, but his grip on Danny tender. Danny reaches up and cups Steve’s cheek once more, seemingly without even realising he is going to do it, and breathes out easily.

“Always,” he says, and it’s true. He’s never known a love like this. He loves his kids in a different way, like they’re a part of him and he knows he won’t ever be able to break that. But his love for Steve is soul deep, like they are two halves of one whole, and he knows that it would kill him if he had to leave. (Thank God Rachel seems to have given up any ideas of taking his children off the island.) He knows Steve doesn’t feel the same way, but it doesn’t matter. Just being able to be close to Steve is enough, it has been and it will continue to be.

Steve stares at him with a strange look on his face and Danny can’t parse its meaning. He waits for Steve to be ready to move on, which takes an awfully long time. Eventually, Steve says, “Let’s go to bed.” But he doesn’t let go of Danny’s wrist, instead leading him through the house and towards the staircase. Danny’s heart is beating furiously and he is certain that Steve will feel his pulse pounding in his wrist. Steve turns off lights and locks doors, but he doesn’t let Danny go and Danny doesn’t argue. Steve wants the contact? Then he’s having it. Danny would give him anything right now, even at the expense of himself, because that’s what love is, right? It’s the part that that he and Rachel got wrong all those years ago. Selflessness. Devotion.

Steve leads them upstairs and Danny realises that maybe this is going in the direction he has always wanted and he wants it now, with every fibre of his being. But Steve doesn’t want it. He might think he needs it right now, touch-starved and emotionally crushed as he is, but Danny wants there to be no regrets. If Steve does this, if he leads this, Danny can’t bear the thought of him closing down completely after.

Denial is a powerful thing.

“Steve, babe, what are you doing?”

Steve stops at the foot of his bed and turns, his grip on Danny still loose but hot. Danny knows he can pull away, could have done all this time, and he knows that Steve is giving him that choice—that power. But Danny is also weak, and Steve has to know Danny would never choose that option.

“Making up for lost time,” Steve says with a shrug. “Because apparently I’m an idiot. You might be too, but I _definitely_ am one.”

Danny is confused now, because the shuttered and broken Steve of earlier seems to be gone. Suddenly and completely gone. This is _his Steve_ , the Steve who is calm and confident under pressure, who leads and others follow, who is balanced and sane. How has this happened so quickly?

“I don’t . . . what do you mean?”

Steve drops Danny’s wrist and Danny feels bereft without the warmth at first. Then Steve sits down on the end of the bed and pulls Danny into the V of his legs, hands resting gently on Danny’s hips above the towel, and stares right into his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, Danny,” he says, not once allowing his gaze to drift from Danny’s eyes. Danny feels the floor disappear from beneath him, realises in that same instance that Steve is holding him up. Strong, safe, just like he’s been doing for Steve all these years.

“Steve. You’ve had a bad week, a bad few years if we’re honest, and it might be messing with your head.”

Steve smiles and then laughs softly, all open and warm and goofy looking.

“That is very likely true, but I don’t think it’s messing with my heart. I’m in love with you. How could I not be? You _know_ me, Danno, like no-one else. It’s like you’re a part of me I didn’t know I was missing. I realised it tonight, out on the water, that you will follow me anywhere and I you. You knew where to find me when I couldn’t find myself. I am in love with you.” Steve laughs then—a delighted sound that ripples through Danny. Danny, who is slack-jawed and terrified, but also elated and excited. Steve seems so certain and Danny already was.

“I’m in love with you, too. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” This realisation is quicker than the others—more powerful.

Steve glances away quickly, before looking back up.

“I think I’ve known for a while, yes.”

“But you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t want to let you down. I didn’t want to fail at being what you needed, what you deserved.”

Danny wants to talk more, wants to explore that crazy idea, but he can’t think past the heat of Steve’s hands on his hips or the brush of their legs. Instead, he leans down and presses his lips to Steve’s, inhaling Steve’s delighted gasp and savouring the taste of it. He presses his fingers into the muscle of Steve’s neck and deepens the kiss, never wanting it to end, deciding if he ever breathes again it will be too soon, too quick. Steve’s fingers trail around Danny’s hips and slide down over his ass, squeezing into the muscle there, and Danny’s choked off groan separates them.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes, pressing his forehead into Danny’s chest and sucking in deep breaths himself. “Is this what it could always have been like?” he asks. Danny can’t answer. Maybe not? Maybe if they had done this sooner things would have imploded because one or the other wasn’t ready to give themselves over like this. Maybe it could have been though, in which case they have wasted _so much time_. Instead, Danny seals their mouths back together, pressing his tongue past the seam of Steve’s lips and tangling them closer, deeper, abyssal in their connection. It’s not desperate, or frantic, or anything like Danny’s many imagined first (second!) kisses. It is so very much better.

Danny presses Steve back onto the bed, and unwraps their towels, shucking off his salt-water damp underwear as well so that they are both naked. In the time that’s taken, Steve has pulled himself up the bed a little more so that when Danny crawls over him, they are both able to stretch out along each other. As Danny connects their mouths again (and he’s sure he’s never going to get tired of this feeling), the searing heat of their skin-on-skin nearly overwhelms him. His cock is straining for attention, and he grinds down into Steve’s stomach, delighting in the resultant gasp it draws out.

“Danny, I want you in me. Now. Please,” Steve gasps between kisses and caresses. Danny shudders and grinds down again, licking their tongues together and feathering his fingers across Steve’s budded nipples.

“Okay,” he finally replies. Steve stretches out towards the bedside table, tugging open the drawer and finally withdrawing a bottle of lube. It’s practically new, barely touched, and Danny’s mind fleetingly wonders how long it’s been since Steve had sex. Instead, he cracks open the bottle and presses Steve’s leg back to expose his hole a little more. Steve groans, already ridiculously turned on, so Danny circles the base of Steve’s cock and applies pressure to help slow him down, while he circles the furled hole of Steve’s ass with the index finger of his other hand.

He presses in slowly, and Steve is so unbelievably tight that it’s clear it’s been a while. Danny continues to open him slowly, Steve gasping and writhing and moaning impatiently below him. Slowly, Danny takes the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and suckles gently. He’s still gripping the base of Steve’s cock, and he’s pretty certain that Steve would blow if he let go. That power, that knowledge—what a fucking turn on.

“In me, please, Danny, please,” Steve begs. There are tears nestled in Steve’s dangerously long lashes, and Danny’s heart stutters. He slicks himself up quickly, and presses the head of his cock at Steve’s entrance. There is no way Steve is properly ready, and this is going to hurt, but he’s so desperate that Danny just can’t help himself. He wants to give Steve what he needs. He has to.

He pushes and waits for Steve’s hole to grant him entry. Steve breathes out and the gusting air slowly morphs into the most delicious groan as Danny’s thick cock sinks into Steve’s ass. Danny doesn’t stop the inexorable glide until he is fully seated, and they are both gasping for breath. Danny presses his forehead into Steve’s neck and presses hot, open mouthed kisses while Steve begins to adjust. In not much time at all, Steve is writhing beneath Danny and Danny grins into the sweaty flesh of Steve’s jaw. But he still waits, letting the pressure build a little more, until Steve is gasping at him to _just move_.

Danny draws out slowly until barely the head of his cock rests inside Steve, who gasps an almost painful _yes_ before Danny slides back in. He is going to take his time over this, is going to delight in it. Each thrust is slow, steady, all in or all out, and Steve is gasping. Beads of sweat trail down Danny’s spine as he works, taking them higher and higher, refusing to give in to the need to pound frantically and desperately. They deserve this moment, this celebration of giving in to each other and becoming one, they have earned it. Steve hands grab at Danny’s body: hips, arms, back and neck. Their urgency is how and sticky and perfect.

Danny feels his crescendo approaching all too soon, but knows that they’re going to have so much more time for this, and so it’s going to be okay. He begins to lose his rhythm, speeding up here and there and then stuttering a little. Steve’s breaths are short, hot pants now, and Danny can’t stop staring, staring, staring. Finally, when his balls begin to draw up, he reaches for Steve’s cock and strokes him, firm and smooth: once, twice, and that’s all it takes. Steve comes with a shout, Danny’s name mixed in heavily with the expletives. And Danny tumbles after him, thrusting as deeply as he can and spending himself deeply, completely. Steve belongs to him now, just as he belongs to Steve.

~*~

It’s still dark when Danny awakes. He’s pressed up against the length of Steve’s back, and their bodies are sticky with sweat. Danny can feel where Steve’s hips are twitching slightly, pressing his ass back onto Danny’s very interested cock. Danny slides a hand down Steve’s side and then rolls back a little, trailing a finger down the crease of Steve’s ass. To his credit, Steve hitches his leg forward to allow Danny better access. It’s so quiet, even the ocean seems far away, as Danny slips his index finger back inside Steve. He is still sticky with lube and come and Danny groans at the sensation of his finger being welcomed. Steve is still loose, and Danny wants. Fuck, does Danny want.

“Please,” he whispers into the reverent silence. “Can I?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Steve’s words are hot breaths. Danny doesn’t need lube, he just rolls a little and sinks into Steve’s willing body. This time it’s different. Steve is face down, pressed down and rutting into the mattress beneath him. Danny is more desperate, so unbelievably turned on that he is already panting. Each thrust is harder than the last, and Danny knows that Steve is going to feel this in the morning.

“Shit,” Steve gasps, “I’m going to come, already, I’m sorry, I can’t—” And then he does, his hips thrusting into the bed and his words lost to strangled, throaty cries. Danny isn’t too far behind and he presses his whole body along Steve’s as he thrust a handful more times, pumping more come into Steve’s channel.

Steve is still murmuring that he’s sorry when Danny withdraws. He sits back a little, presses one then two then three fingers into Steve and presses around until he finds his prostate.

“Shit!” Steve gasps, thrusting without focus as Danny begins to mercilessly press into the bundle of sensitive nerves. “Shit, no, ah!” he gasps again. Danny doesn’t think Steve really wants him to stop, not with the way he is grasping at the pillows and thrusting his ass back up towards Danny’s hand. Danny leans forward, his own cock twitching again despite the recent orgasm, and whispers into Steve’s ear. “Think you can come for me again, babe?” he asks, pressing and twisting and milking. “Think you can stink up the sheets and spend yourself all over again?”

“No!” Steve gasps.

“For me?” Danny whispers, his voice low and dark. Because he’s worked it out. Steve needs this, needs Danny’s control and his orders and his power to make Steve feel whole again. “I’m going to take care of you, Steve,” Danny continues, and moments later Steve is cursing out his third orgasm before he passes out in their combined filth.

~*~

Sunlight filters through into Steve’s bedroom and casts a warm glow across Danny’s back where he lays pressed up against Steve. Just like they had been when they awoke before, except this time Steve isn’t yet awake and Danny isn’t quite hard. That’s not going to last, though, because just being this close to all of Steve’s warmth and skin, and the combined smell of sweat and sex in the air, already has him twitching.

He feels the most urgent need he’s ever had to be _inside_ someone. When he and Steve are connected, he feels complete and it’s a heady feeling. But Steve has already been pushed beyond his limits and he can’t be sure he’d be welcome again so soon. Instead, he slips over Steve’s sleeping form and slides down the bed. Steve’s cock is soft and warm, lying against his thigh, and Danny licks his lips at the thought of what Steve might taste like. He reaches out slowly and takes Steve’s cock in his fingers, caressing the soft skin, noting the dried come that is crusted around it in places. His heart is racing again, and he leans forward and takes the softness into his mouth. He suckles gently at first, laving the skin and rolling Steve’s balls in his palm. It doesn’t take long for Steve—or at least this part of him—to notice the attention.

Steve’s cock begins to swell in Danny’s mouth, filling him better. Danny groans at the sensation and begins to suck, using hand and tongue to give Steve the best blow job he can. Steve has begun to thrust a little, seemingly rousing with the sensations. Danny is desperate to give him more, and he slides his other hand around Steve’s thigh and pushes two fingers into his ass. Come sticky and stretched, Danny groans again as his fingers sink easily into Steve once more.

“Danny? Oh, god, Danny,” Steve gasps, laughing a little, and tangling his fingers in unruly blonde hair. Danny pops off and grins up at Steve from beneath the sheet.

“Fuck my mouth, babe?” he asks with a lascivious wink, before massaging gently over Steve’s prostate and taking his cock in deeply.

And Steve just goes for it. He wraps his hands around Danny’s head, holding him gently in place, and he thrusts. Danny coughs and splutters and loves every single second of it, massaging inside Steve, rolling his balls, and deep throating his delicious cock.

“I’m going to come,” Steve gasps, releasing Danny a little to pull away if he chooses. But Danny so does not choose. He sucks in a deep breath, swallows Steve down, and swallows greedily around Steve’s now pulsing cock. This time, Steve is silent as he spills, holding onto Danny’s head and petting his hair as his orgasm eases off. Danny sits up and begins to fist himself, frantic for his own release. Beside him, Steve rolls onto his front and scoots up his legs, exposing his sticky open hole.

“Fuck me, Danny,” he says.

Danny doesn’t hesitate. His cock is thick and his balls heavy, ready and eager to take Steve once more. He pushes in hard and thrusts deeply, wildly, until his own orgasm begins to race down his spine and up from his toes. Once, twice, three times, four. There! Danny spills deep inside Steve, his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

Minutes later, facing each other in their bed—and it really is theirs now, no doubt about it—they trade lazy kisses and feather-light touches.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had sex quite like it,” Steve says into the air between them.

“I don’t think I’ve had that many orgasms so close together, especially not at this age!” Danny laughs. “But I know what you mean. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Danno. But we really, really need to shower!”

And Steve stands, tugs a sleep-warm Danny to his feet and leads him into the bathroom.

They stand beneath the spray and soap up. Danny turns Steve around, soaps up his hand and carefully begins to clean him thoroughly.

And if, just before the water runs cold, Danny slips his fat cock inside Steve’s willing ass once more. And if, just before the water runs cold, Steve gasps and groans Danny’s name while he strips his own cock eagerly. And if, just as the water does run cold, they share another orgasm that weakens their knees and pounds through their hearts, then who needs to know.

And much, much later, when Rachel does indeed bring the kids over and the team comes over for beers and reassurances, if Steve and Danny press warm kisses to hands and cheeks and necks, and tangle their fingers together, who needs to say anything.

(Except maybe Kono, who just won $20 and she is so going to crow about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> A small child, who looks like he could have been Danny's child, is killed by a family member and then dismembered. The aftermath is briefly described, though more through Kono's and Steve's experiences.


End file.
